The Frozen Guardians- Jelsa
by Themortalsuperwholock
Summary: Hi guys! It is a cross over of Rise of the Guardians and Frozen. I really want to create a universe where Jack Frost and Elsa live in together. In it I want to further develop the story and the relationship between Jack and Elsa romantically (if you know what I mean wink wink.) there is action and romance and I COMPLETLY ship these two. Enjoy (:
1. Chapter 1 Elsa meets the Pitch Black

**Elsa**

"Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show. Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show. Fear is your enemy. Fear is your-

Elsa's foot had miss calculated the distance to the next step going up. With her extraordinary reflexes she quickly caught herself running up the remaining steps. Shutting the door behind her she repeated the same words over and over.

_Fear is you enemy._

It was the night when she came close to killing her sister, Anna. The trolls stripped Anna of the memories, leaving her with zero knowledge of Elsa's powers. They told her that fear was not only her enemy but drove her powers as well. The only solution was to keep her and the cryokinetic abilities in isolation.

That tragic night coincidently was also when the nightmares began.

These chilling fantasies brought her to tears at the rise of the moon. The one thing that her parents thought could help her escape her fears encouraged them. _Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. GO. AWAY! _Elsa extended her arm, shooting dangerously sharp icicles into the subject of the oil paintings chest. The priceless art piece was a self-portrait painted on her 16th birthday.

Elsa then fell to the floor with the grace of a snowflake. The war in her mind had taken a toll on her body and she needed to rest.

_Don't sleep. You cannot sleep. You can't go back you understand? You can't change that night. Your parents won't forgive you. How will they ever love you if they can't even forgive what you've done. It's too late now to ask for their forgiveness. They're already dead. _

A single tear fell from the icy blue eye of Elsa's stunning face. But as it touched her skin it quickly turned to ice. The curse wouldn't even enable her to cry.

"Darrrrliiinggg. Now. Don't you cry…

Oh wait you can't." Laughter bounced off the high walls.

Elsa was alone. It was impossible for someone to be in here. All the possible routes enabling someone to enter her room ran through her head in seconds… because there were none. _Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. It's just in your head. Don't be stupid someone is obviously in here. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Listen to me there is someone here. Impossible… _Yellow eyes flicked in her mirror. Past the tapestries. Again in the mirror. Shadows moved disregarding the total darkness.

"There can't be shadows darker than dark itself." she mumbled under her breath.

"Oh what a misconception. Such an ignorant statement. Quite insulting actually. I mean at least I hope that wasn't an insult, for your own sake of course."

Elsa frantically tried to find the voice's source. _Fear is your own enemy. _

"I order you to show yourself caster of shadows!" She tried to channel a strong powerful women. It was working.

"I like that. Castor of Shadows" The voice mocked her bravery. Her temper started to rise.

"You know I may use that. Very mysterious. You may be creative but your bravery is no match for FEAR. I know that word has a significant effect on you. No use in hiding it your eyes can't keep their mouths shut. Now what would you call your surroundings? Dark? Veryyyy Dark? Black?-

"Pitch Black. I would call the current condition pitch black." Elsa was gaining confidence. She stood straighter. She looked into the darkness with a straight face. Although there was nothing scarier than an invisible predator, she felt stable again. Ready.

"And she's smart too." Elsa couldn't tell if it was more mockery or if the yellow eyes and voice with no owner were serious.

The shadow came closer. The more it moved towards her the better she could identify the outline of a man. The room's temperature came down to freezing point. Not that Elsa minded. The cold never bothered her anyway.

A hand touched her face.

SHUOOOSH! In a matter of seconds Elsa sent a whiplash of frost over the shadow, creating a film around the figure. Suspending Pitch Black's movement for only seconds Elsa had managed to put a few feet between them.

"Finally! Someone who knows how to have a little fun! In all honesty here you are not the first person I've said this to."

A black harpoon grazed Elsa's porcelain skin. The difference a few millimeters could make.

"That right I can create weapons with my black sand sweetie."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." Sweetie was what her mother, former queen of Arendelle, would call her before the night that ruined it all. She defiantly did not want to hear it from someone who had her name on the top of their hunting list.

Then, as if in practiced unison, Pitch Black and Elsa pounded on another with their powers. Equal in strength and power. Dark against light. This fight for power went on for approximately 15 minutes until they both surrendered, a surprise to both opponents.

"You stubborn, hard headed princes- ah wait. Forgive me. I completely forgot about your parents TRAGGICC deaths, Queen Elsa."

Elsa began to suffocate. It seemed as though Pitch Black was manipulating the shadows and using them for his personal chores.

Her vision became spotty. Until she could honestly say she could only see pitch black.

The next morning she wondered if last night was another nightmare.

The bruises on her neck told her otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2 Jack whispers the name of Elsa

**Jack Frost**

The temperature was below freezing in Burgess and it was time for another snow day, created by no other but Jack Frost. Jack really needed to make these kids smile this year, for Jamie was growing old and the tales of Old Man Winter were withering away. It was time for the snow storms of all snow storms.

With great determination and excitement in his 300 year old eyes Jack took his staff (which he treasured so dearly) and summoned the clouds. Lowering the air pressure, a light blanket of beautifully white snow began to cover the streets, as if protecting them from their own chill. "Wow. Nothing more beautiful than untouched snow right Baby Tooth?" She shook her head but didn't look at him. She was entranced by all the white.

Already a smile on someone's face, exactly what Jack was looking for.

"Whoahoooo!" Jack jumped into the air performing a fantastic acrobatic performance. With flips and cartwheels he was as graceful as ever. The street lights making his white hair whiter and his blue eyes bluer. He was a sight to see, a stunning one.

After receiving a few laughs from baby Tooth he felt ready to leave. Jack was confident that Burgess would have a school free day tomorrow morning.

Taking one last look at the sparkling snow he propelled himself in the air, Baby Tooth following behind.

"Ready to come back tomorrow to check on my fabulous worrrr-

A big furry paw had brought him down to ground level.

_Here's the big furry kangaroo._

A squeal escaped the baby fairy's mouth as she clung onto one of the drawstrings of Jack's blue sweatshirt. It was covered in a thin layer of frost that didn't even melt under the heat of her tiny hands.

"Bunnymund! What the heck! Why are you even here?!" Jack was flustered. It's not every day a giant kangaroo jumps 100 feet to rip you out of the sky.

"Nice to see you too. But I'm not here to stare into your 'beautiful' blue eyes kid…North needs you." Bunnymund's Aussie accent was as thick as ever and it was drenched in sarcasm.

"Well you could've called! I'm B-U-S-Y!"

They were both obviously pissed, with no patience left for one another.

"You know being the Easter bunny doesn't leave me with a lot of free time and I'm defiantly not going to waste it with a bratty teen!"

Bunnymund was 100% done and started to walk away.

"Wait! Santa needs me? Is it something bad? Because that blizzard two weeks ago was not on purpose!"

Frost would usually throw a few blizzards here and there but they happened to piss off the other Guardians, making their duties harder to perform in such harsh conditions. Especially the Easter Bunny, you could say he hated the snow.

"No. But I'd gladly accept an apology for that right about now thank you very much." His furry foot was tapping the floor. His arms were crossed. It was clear he wasn't going to elaborate any further without a sorry.

"Fineeeee I'm sorrroooyyy" Jack finally decided to let go of his pride.

It wasn't the apology Bunnymund wanted but he'd settle, "Let's just go."

With those words came two yetis from behind Burgess's oldest bakery. Towering over him by several feet they pulled out a brown sack big enough to fit a Jack Frost.

_Oh no not again. _

Jack quickly backed away but the yetis were quicker. Grabbing both his arms they stuffed him into the bag as if he was an extra left over ratty rag doll from Santa's workshop.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO STUFF ME IN HERE I WANT TO COME!"

"Yeah but this is more fun anyway."

He heard muffled laughter through the fabric like school children. But in a matter of seconds Jack's face was planted yet again on the floor, but this time, on the pine wood floors of Santa's workshop.

_The Yeti's must have used the portal to get here this fast…Wow. _His eyes wandered around.

Jack loved the North Pole and in the past had always attempted to break in just to see its magnificence.

The air was always filled with magic and the smell of fresh cookies. There were stacks of wrapped toys as far as the eye can see (which was pretty far for Jack).

He felt like a kid again, well not that he never acted like one, participating in snowball fights and creating snowmen.

**"**Ahhhhhh! Allo Jack! Did you like da transportation? Make me laugh very much." The thick Russian laughter echoed around the entire room. It was so contagious that all the yetis and elves began to giggle.

"I'm glad my pain amuses you."

"It does and I am very thankful! But we have serious business to attend to Jack."

"Sorry I can't here you over the cookie your eating North." More like ten cookies. But not as impressive as the last time when he fit twenty-three cookies in his mouth. Magic.

Now Santa was 100% done. It seemed that everyone did not want to put up with Jack today. No surprise.

"Hey hey hey lets not get too upset it was just a joke!" Frost began to back away but a furry wall stood behind him. _Oh great the kangaroo is behind me. _

Santa rolled up his sleeves. Closed into Jack. And gave him the biggest hug ever.

Frost did not hide is surprise.

"Is this your way of trying to kill me cause if so it's working. Can't. Breath."

Bunnymund laughed, "I wish."

Jack managed to give him the dirtiest look with the remaining oxygen he had left.

When the hugging was over North summoned over the rest of the guardians.

All five guardians were standing together under one roof; the sandman, tooth fairy, Santa, the Easter Bunny, and Jack Frost.

When all was quite Santa whispered, "The snow queen."

'What?"

Sandman demonstrated snowfall and a crown like a game of charades.

"I don't understand." Said the tooth fairy.

"Be more specific please."

"Her name is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. You may ask…why am I bringing this mortal up? What is it that makes her so special?-

Jack cut him off, "Why did you have to call us all up here just for this?"

Tooth Fairy elbowed him, in the face.

'Because Jack, and is most important to you, she possesses the same powers as you. She can control water, snow, ice, and weather. She is actually… and this may come to you as a shock…but she's more powerful than you. Weeks ago I came in contact with the trolls of Arendelle with this news. They have known since she was a child, I don't understand why they tell me now. They say she is getting out of control. So very much. Elsa's powers are growing."

Not even Bunnymund laughed or uttered a sarcastic remark.

Jack was quiet, for once.

_There's someone like me? Someone…who has the same powers as me? How come I have never crossed paths with her or even heard of this 'Snow Queen?" _

_When can I meet her?_

_Is she a guardian?_

_Will North make her one? A guardian of the children?_

_What if she doesn't like me or doesn't want to show me her powers?_

_What if she doesn't even believe in me?! Then she won't see me and we'll never meet. _

"JACK!" His mind was spinning.

Everyone was staring at him.

"So what are we planning to do?" Jack whispered so softly it was a miracle anyone heard him. "Elsa. We need to find her. Her existence is nearly impossible. It will be hard to find her. Right now she posses a huge threat to us." Santa was fiddling with his red sleeves with a nervousness resting in his eyes.

"Why?' Jack didn't think she could be evil. _She hasn't done anything wrong that we know of. If she did we would have know because the radar would have sensed a child in need. Not that is hasn't been buzzing. With Pitch Black trying to spread fear to all the children…_Pitch Black. PITCH BLACK." The pieces in Jack's head clicked together.

And Santa agreed slowly shaking his head yes.

Tooth fairy gasped, "Your scared he is going to find her first and use her to do his biddings aren't you? That she may side with him and with cold and fear…they will take over the world? Or that she may be forced?"

"Yes." Santa's face was turning white. "The children are in very much danger. The trolls say fear drives her powers. With her power and vulnerability she is the ideal target for Pitch."

The Easter Bunny hopped in. "Someone generate a picture of Elsa so Jack can identify her."

Jack's eyes widen.

"Yes Jack this mission is only for you. We don't know how she would react to the rest of us and you're the only one she may trust. We can't take a risk. You can help her. You can make her relate to you, before fear gets to her."

Jack was thrilled. _My own mission?! They trust me enough to send me out on my own? _"This is FANTASTIC! Yes! I won't let you guys down! I promise! This is going to be so great. Me against the world." Jack was swirling around his staff like a baton. "Thank youuuu-

The picture of Elsa was generated with Santa's magic. She looked beautiful. 16 years old. "She has the same white hair as me…and eyes." Jack couldn't take his eyes off her. _Beautiful. She's gorgeous. That beautiful platinum hair…it's so long. Her eyes they're bluer than mine. Her lips…_Jack had to stop himself from thinking about her lips.

The Easter Bunny must have noticed because he raised his eyebrows. "Huba Huba."

A weird feeling grew in his chest. Warming his icy body.

Jack couldn't really remember love.

But he was sure this was it.

He needed to know more about her. He needed to touch her hair, hold her face, trace her lips with the tips of his fingers. Jack Frost needed to find her and not only because it was his mission, but because he needed to know more about Elsa.

_Elsa. ELSA._ Now that he thought about it the more her name matched her level of beauty.

Jack Frost needed to find the snow queen.


	3. Chapter 3 Jack Frost at your service

**Elsa**

A week had passed since Elsa's encounter with Pitch Black, thankful that nothing had happened since then. That night had terrified her, putting the snow queen in a position where she once again couldn't control her powers.

She could've endangered someone. But she didn't, for she was far away in the isolation of her castle made of glistening ice. You couldn't imagine such a breath-taking palace, that ice could make such intricate designs and shapes. The walls reflected ranges of purples and blues. An enormous snowflake design lay on the floor so realistic, you would refrain from standing on it thinking that such fragility would break under the weight of your body. But the most beautiful piece of art was hanging from the ceiling. A crystallized chandelier that if dropped could kill. And there it was. Elsa had thought her powers could only cause destruction if not controlled. But her castle proved otherwise. Elsa's powers were beautifully magnificent. And as she sat there quietly she began to finally realize it.

_CCCRRRLLLKKK_

The peace quickly shattered when Elsa's alertness switched on. In the corner of her eye she saw frost forming on one of the windows by the south hall. It wasn't her frost.

_What? Wait I don't understand what is happening?! _"I'm not doing this. No way am I doing this. But who else would it be? There isn't anyone…there isn't anyone else out there like me." Elsa's eyes scanned the rooms. No one could be seen. She ran up and down the halls frantically trying to find who was creating the frost. Every time she ran by a window it almost immediately turned opaque with the ice. The darkness was closing in.

Elsa's heart was racing fast and she couldn't catch her breath, it was far ahead of her.

"WHO IS HERE?!" _Keep it together Elsa, _she whispered to herself.

**JACK Frost**

"Whoah."

Jack had been traveling for days. Usually the journey would have taken him faster but he had to take care a laundry list of things to do before he went off, (Mostly consisting of creating a frenzy of snow days around the world.) but eventually he came to Arendelle. Finally.

_Well this is alittle much to take in. _Standing before Jack was a beautiful ice castle. No wait. Beautiful didn't really cover this kind of craftsmanship. If you couldn't imagine such a place then there certainly wasn't a word available to describe it.

"I'm guessing she doesn't live here. Cause anyone on any given day could have created this!"

Jack looked over his shoulder expecting a little laughter from Baby Tooth. Forgetting she wasn't there. The guardians didn't think it would be a good idea if she came along and with the kind of cold conditions Jack would be in, it wouldn't have been ideal. So Jack Frost was alone.

_Alone. _Jack's shoulders began to slump ever so slightly. The blue in his eyes got deeper.

Being alone…being alone was not part of Jack Frost's being and he didn't like one second of it. He was in need of some fun and excitement. And although this was an important task to the guardians Jack yearned for it. Yet you couldn't say that all he wanted was fun either. Responsible for part of this excitement was the curiosity he had for Elsa. And maybe he didn't want to admit it but a little fear was in there too. Not of her but the power she had.

_Lets do this. _A smile crept from Jack's playful and devious lips. Biting hard on them he shot himself through the air like a cold winter wind.

Going from window to window he placed a hand on the glass like ice, laughter escaping him. First window. Second window. Third. He was on what you would call "a roll."

When there wasn't enough windows left to sustain his fun Frost stopped the frost, letting the light back in. Just too late to realize the mistake he had made.

"Dammit! Fear drives her powers! How did I forget? I may have terrified her! I mean all she knows is that she is the only one with these kinds of powers. Ooooohhh noooo what was I thinking I need to fix this right now!"

**Elsa **

Suddenly out of nowhere the torment stopped. At a good time to because Elsa was ready to blow up in rage. She sighed with relief, "Finally. It's over."

Wiping her brow she hadn't realize how on edge she had been since a week ago. Especially because she didn't feel the nail marks she indented into her skin.

_I need some air. That would calm me down. _

As she began to walk towards the balcony doors, she caught her reflection in the ice.

"Oh gosh no. How did I let myself get like this?" Elsa had just noticed the dotted stains along her dress and the messy nest posing as her hair.

She giggled slightly. The blond nest reminded her of the day that she and Anna went into the woods to play hide and seek. Elsa had climbed up an oak tree hoping to be concealed by the leaves when she discovered a nest of blue jays eggs. After letting Anna win the game they observed the eggs for hours and came back everyday that summer to ensure the safety of the nest. It was a summer memory that stuck in her head with no reason in particular.

_I guess I'll have to reward myself with some air AFTER I wash up. _

She then made herself to the north hallway and went straight to the grand mirror.

"Now that doesn't look right…" Instead of her usual braid Elsa felt like switching it up, thinking theoretically a new Elsa would mean the problems of the old Elsa would vanish too. Untangling her blond hair her locks came down in beautiful shiny waves. Topping the blond head sat a delicate ice crown. _That will do. _

Happy with the fresh look Elsa now needed to think of a new gown. "Purple…and white. Right? That could look enticing?" Elsa had grown used to talking to herself at this point. Isolation obviously did not provide much company, at all.

When ice started to crystallize across her body, clinging tightly, the shimmers of purples fading into white were perfection.

If you could picture Elsa at this very moment you wouldn't see a person with insecurities and fears. You would see what Elsa really was. And that is Elsa alone.

You also had to give her some credit I mean who else do you know are capable of successfully walking in high heels made of ice?

But a queen can never boastful or satisfied with her efforts. Raising her chin up high, the snow queen walked with poise and grace across to the balcony. In fact she was so giddy she started to speed up, a first in a long time.

_Fresh air fresh air fresh air! Freedom- "_EeeeeeeepppOW!" Elsa was spread out on the floor. "Damn these heels."

Okay like I said give her some credit.

After pulling her self back up… she fell again.

And when she tried to get up for the second time, with the sternest look planted on her face… she tumbled. Again.

Tossing the ice heels up into the air Elsa quickly shot them with an icicle, pulverizing them into snowflakes that fell across her skin.

_Let it goooo let it goooo. Turn away and slam the dooorr. Here I ammmm mmmhmmm hmmmm hmmm hmmm…_"AHHHHHHHH!" Waiting casually on the balcony was a man.

Jack Frost.

Both of their eyes widen. Both were surprised. And the moment was gone when Elsa shot her powers straight at Jack trying to get him off her balcony. But he quickly deflected it. Elsa's fear then quickly turned into confusion.

The handsome mystery boy in front of her had caught her attention.

No one has ever been able to do that. Besides Pitch Black who she was still unsure really came to her that night. His eyes were blue like hers. His hair was white. The sharp features of his face were strange but enchanting, beautiful.

"Hey. Jack Frost here at your service. And must I say you are stunn…"

Elsa didn't catch the rest of his sentence. I mean fainting does that to a person.


End file.
